Last Sacrifice : The end?
by Agent.Badass
Summary: Rose and the Gang are on the hunt for Lissa'a half-sibling will they find him or will the Rose be found first and killed for a crime she didn't commit? Sorry I totally suck at summaries but my first FF! Please R&R thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No," said Abe, just before he turned away. "They execute traitors."

Execution? For something I didn't commit. I felt a tear escape and run down my cheek. I turned and looked over towards Lissa, Adrian, Christian Eddie, Tasha, and Dimitri. Lissa was sobbing in Christian's arms while Tasha tried to calm down, Adrian was looking at me with a tear running down his pale face, and Dimitri. Dimitri didn't show any emotions what-so-ever. Abe was now very pale for his usual dark complexion,

"Rose, you will not die! I will never allow it." Abe said.

"I need you to deliver some messages to some people for me."

"I will." He agreed.

" Thank-you. First to Lissa. Lissa. Don't worry about me, I will take care of myself. You just worry about getting your spot on the council. I will be watching. Next to Adrian. Adrian I love you so much and will see you in my dreams tonight. Please help take care of Lissa. Christian. Take care of Lissa. If you hurt her I swear to God I will find a way to hurt you with your own magic! Tasha. Fight for your spot on the council beside Lissa. You deserve it! Eddie be the best guardian you can be. Finally to Dimitri. The man who said Love fades, Mine has. And to the ,man who shattered my heart in a million pieces, stay out of this. You will be a guardian again even if it takes my own life for that to happen. I'm about to give up hope on you…and me forever. My heart can't take it anymore or I just might die. And dad. Keep mom away. I don't want her to see me like this. I love you dad." At this moment I was sobbing and Abe was crying pulling me into a big hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everybody starring at me and Abe hugging and crying. They all now knew his role in my life.

"Time to go Rose." The guardian pulling me away from Abe. I held on tighter until they finally pried us apart.

"Go deliver my messages." I whispered.

Once out of the door I slipped into Lissa's mind.

"Oh Rose! She never knew her father up untila few months ago and they just got a father-daughter bond!" Lissa cried.

"Good evening everyone. I have messages from Rose." Abe began. " Lissa she said Don't worry about me I will take care of myself. Just worry about your spot on the council. She'll be watching." Lissa then broke down crying. "Adrian! Rose said she loves you very much and will see you in her dream tonight. Please help take care of Lissa. Christian. Rose said take care of Lissa of she swears to god she will find a way to hurt you with your own magic. Tasha! She said Fight for you spot on the council next to Lissa! You deserve it! Finally to Dimitri. To the man who said **Love fades, MINE HAS! **To the man who shattered my heart into a **million **pieces. **STAY OUT OF THIS!** You will be a guardian soon even if it takes my life for it happen! I'm about to give up hope on you… and me forever. My heart **CAN'T** take it anymore or I just might DIE!" Abe roared. Everybody looked up at the momen but Dimitri looked away.

"Look here you coward. You can face Strigoi but you can't face the one person who forgave you and still loves you!" Abe said yanking Dimitri by the arm and turning him around for everyone to see tears now pouring from his eyes and spilling down his face. I heard gasps going all around him.

" Oh Dimitri! You do still love her!" Lissa cried running over to hug him. Dimitri hugged her back.

"Of course I still love her Princess. But I'm not good for her."

"Dimitri. I know I really hate you right now but you're the BEST for Rose. You have no idea how depressed she was when you were gone. Even I can't help her with that depression. Only you can." Adrian confessed. That's when I snapped back into my head. I was sobbing by now. He did still love me. But I was in this damn cell now with no way out. I felt the darkness consume me again. I picked up the cot and threw it across the cell and dropped onto my knees but I still felt darkness inside me. I walked over to the desk and threw the chair with the cat and by then I felt a little more of the darkness go away. I sat down in the corner and brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my legs.

" Hathaway you have visitors." A guardian called. I heard foot steps approach.

" What the hell happened to your cell?" Hans asked.

" Shut up can't you see she can't help it?" a voice I recognized as Lissa's snapped.

"Rose. Rose it's me; Lissa. And Dimitri." Lissa spoke softly.

"Roza please look at us." Dimitri begged.

"I don't want to see anybody right now." I lied.

" Rose I can see the darkness. It's all around you. Please talk to us. I know you upset but"

"Upset? Well isn' t that just the understatement of the year! I've just been wrongly accused of murder! Lissa! I'm going to die!" I yell.

"No you won't! I won't let you die! And neither will Dimitri." Lissa cried.

"Ha! Says who? He certainly didn't say it!" I spat.

"Rose you have no idea what your saying!" Lissa whispered.

Right then my body starts to shake and I fell to the floor on my knees sobbing,

"I do know! I do know Lissa! But I can't believe it. It's not true." I cry.

"Oh Roza-" Dimitri began but Hans cut him off.

"Time to go!" He yelled as two guardians led them away.

"I will come back Roza." Dimitri said walking away. I moved my cot back to the corner and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rose." Adrian breathed.

"Adrian!" I said smiling. "I missed you so much."

"Wait Rose. I need to tell you something." He began. "You should be with Dimitri instead of me."

"Wh-what? NO! Adrian I love you. Dimitri said himself that "_Love fades, Mine has."_ I've made up my mind. I want you." I whimpered.

"Little Dhampir you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, but now you need to be with Dimitri." He said looking me in my eyes.

"No. I won't." I said stubbornly.

"No Rose. You love Dimitri. He can help you more than I can." He said looking away from me.

"You're breaking up with me?" I whispered.

"Oh come on Rose I know perfectly well that you were watching us earlier. He. Is. Better. For. You." He half-yelled.

"Funny he said the same about you Adrian." I said smirking.

"I love you too Little Dhampir but I KNOW he is better than me. When you're not near him your aura is pitch black but when he is anywhere near you it instantly flashes to pink-red. For love." He said finally looking back at me. I felt a tear escape down my cheek and I ran up to Adrian and gave him the biggest hug I'm sure I have EVER given anyone.

"Thank-you Adrian, but I won't just run back to him. He hurt me so maybe I will hurt him." I tell him.

"Play nice Little Dhampir." Adrian said smiling before disappearing.

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. Suddenly the door opened.

"In here." A guardian said opening my cell door.

"Wait she's dangerous, Mikhail. Plus Belikov was her mentor. I don't think putting them in the same cell would be safe" the other guardian stated. Wait! Same cell? What did Dimitri do now? I asked myself.

The cell door closed leaving me and Dimitri alone. I heard guardians leave the hall for break. I instantly turned around and glared at the dark figure.

"What in the heck did you do to get here? I told you to stay out of this!" I hissed.

"You wouldn't talk to me earlier so I had to do something to get you to talk to me." He explained.

"I didn't talk to you guys because I didn't want you guys to get involved and Lissa to get worried." I shouted.

"Oh yeah because that really worked Rose." Dimitri snorted.

I turned my back to him and punched the wall. Finally I let more tears escape. I brought my knees to my chest trying to fall asleep but Dimitri came over and wiped the tears that were sliding down my cheeks. He was right I hadn't helped. I was worried sick for Lissa. I only made the situation worse. If I died she might to.

"Roza please don't cry anymore. It will be okay." Dimitri soothed wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face into him chest and sobbed, finally falling asleep.

"Hathaway. Get up you have a visitor." The guardian barked.

I looked up and saw Lissa standing at the bars. I noticed Dimitri asleep in the chair.

"Hi Lissa. I'm so sorry about yesterday." I cried.

"I know Rose but I came to tell you something important." Lissa said with a tear sliding down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is it Liss?" I ask frantic.

"The council decided you were too dangerous to keep around even in a cell. They set a date to execute you next week." Lissa sobbed.

"WHAT? THEY ALREADY DECIDED?" I yelled.

"Rose calm down. Nobody is going to leave you in this alone. I made up a plan already." Lissa said.

"Okay… what's the plan?" I ask cautiously.

"Me and Dimitri are going to break you out." Lissa said.

"But how? Dimitri is in here with me." I point to a snoring Dimitri.

"But he is in here for _that_ reason, Rose." Lissa smirked. At that moment I was furious. I stalked over to the chair he was sitting in and pushed it over sending Dimitri toppling to the floor.

"What?" Dimitri asked stunned.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I glare at him.

"Rose you're supposed to be killed for somebody else's crime, and I won't let them kill you. I'm not just going to sit and watch you die like that." Dimitri growled.

"Yeah Rose what are we _supposed_ to do? Sit and watch them kill you?" Lissa hissed.

"Yes! No! I don't know! I just don't want you all to ruin your lives over me!" I cry.

"Oh Roza. We will do ANYTHING for you." Dimitri said taking a step towards me. I looked at Lissa who nodded.

I smiled at the both of them and said, "Okay then, what's this "plan"?"

"Christian is going to set fire to the main building which will make all the guardians preoccupied. Guardian Tanner will come down and release you while Abe and your mom come by with an SUV. You and Dimitri will be in the trunk while Adrian, Christian, and I will occupy the middle seats. Dimitri is going to look like Guardian Tanner you will look like Mia. Once we are past the gates we will find the car Guardian Tanner has stashed in the woods for us and then we will all split up into two groups. Group A, Abe, Adrian, Christian, and myself, will go to Oklahoma the last known place of my half-sibling. Group B, you, your mother, and Dimitri, will go to Vegas to get more information." Lissa explained.

"Who will protect you all?" I ask.

"Abe's guardians and Christian." She says.

"Okay when does this all happen?" I ask looking at Dimitri.

"Now!" Dimitri says grabbing my hand as Mikhail came running down the stairs keys in hand.

**A/N: Thank-you soo much UnderworldVampirePrincess for you comment! Will update again very soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Quickly! Lord Ozera can't keep that fire going much longer." Mikhail said as we were running down the hall towards freedom.

"Good luck, Rose and for God's sake be careful." Mikhail called after us.

"Thank you!" I called back.

Just as Lissa said my mom and Abe were in an SUV with Adrian and Christian waiting. Lissa crawled in while Dimitri and I got in the trunk. Once we were settled I realized I had forgotten to ask Dimitri what he had done to get thrown into jail.

"Dimitri. What did you do to get thrown in jail?" I asked.

"Oh I um kind of attacked Stan, Alberta, and a few other guardians." He confessed. I was shocked beyond belief to believe that a really hot Russian god would go against EVERYTHING he believed in just for me. Instead of questioning him I started to laugh so hard that my sides began to hurt.

"Quiet Rose we are approaching the gates." Abe snapped.

"Good evening Mr. Mazur. How may I help you?" a guardian asked.

"Oh we were just heading to town to do a little shopping with the kids. They was to dress up for Rosemarie Hathaway's execution. If you will open the gate so we may return by dinner-"Abe said before being cut off.

"Sorry Mr. Mazur, nobody is to be let in or out. Apparently Hathaway and Guardian and Belikov escaped and nobody can find them anywhere." He informed.

"Oh my I just spoke with her, and she seemed very distant. Anyway Lissa will you talk to the guard?" Abe handed over.

"Hi. You will open these gates and let us out then fall asleep and you will not even remember seeing us around here." Lissa said using compulsion.

"Go right ahead Princess. Have a good evening. If you will excuse me I am going to take a nap." The guardian said yawning. Abe began driving soon I could here my mother and Abe arguing over the directions that Mikhail gave them. Finally we pulled over and my mom opened up the back hatch.

"Found the car. Tanner knows how to hide a car without it getting noticed." She said.

We got in the BMW with Dimitri and Mom in the front and me in the back.

"You drive Belikov I will work the GPS." My mo ordered.

"Wait mom we can't drive all the way through to Las Vegas at night. We need to get a motel room for the night then drive through tomorrow." I tell them.

"Why?" Both Dimitri and my mom ask in unison.

"If is anything like Russia at night outside of any town there is always strigoi lurking around preying on unsuspecting cars. It's safest to only travel during the day." I tell them.

"Rose is right Janine." Dimitri said agreeing. My mom nodded and looked back at the GPS.

"We will get a room in Lehigh and sleep until 8am then we will move." She said.

"Rose can you still sense when strigoi are around us?" he asked. I nodded.

"Good." He said not looking away from the road.

I remembered back in Siberia when I went after Dimitri. Sydney and I stopped to stay at a nice couples house for the night. I was asleep when a huge wave of nausea hit making me wake up. I grabbed my stake and went to go check things out. I found two strigoi lurking around the barn. I killed them both then blacked out waking up in the Belikov's home. I loved them and missed them all. Especially Viktoria. A good friend up until I had one of Abe's men go into a house full of blood whores to stop Viktoria from making maybe the biggest mistake of her life and she said she never wanted to speak to me again. So I left.

We drove until we found a motel in Lehigh and got a room with two beds.

"Rose. Janine. Take the beds. I will take the couch." Dimitri said grabbing his duster. I found one of the beds and laid down falling asleep before I knew my head was on the pillow.

The nausea hit hard. I jerked awake. I grabbed my stake and threw a pillow at Dimitri who woke up in an instant.

"What is it?" he asked waking my mom up.

"There's strigoi outside." I said. Both Dimitri and my mom jumped up stakes in hand.

"Stay there Rose." My mom ordered.

"What am I five? No. I'm 18 I can fucking take care of myself!" I snapped.

"Rose do as I say." She growled. I slumped back down and the nausea grew with every passing second they were getting closer. I got up and pulled back the curtains and that's when the door flew open and two strigoi walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" the boy asked.

"Y-yes." I stammered. What do they want with me? Oh wait! Everybody in the moiri/dhampir world is looking for me.

"Finally! Do you know how bloody hard you are to track down?" the girl strigoi snapped.

"Stay away from her or I swear I will rip your head off your shoulders." Dimitri growled.

"Calm down big guy. We aren't here to kill her or any of you. We came on behalf of our boss." She said taking out an envelope and handing it to me. I turned around and sat down on the bed to read it.

**FOR ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY'S EYES ****ONLY!**

_**Rosemarie,**_

_** I am sorry I cannot be there in person but something has come up. My name is Daniel. I am a powerful leader of a strigoi army. From what my human spies tell me you are looking for Vasilla's long lost half-sibling. Well look no further; I am Princess Vasilla's half brother. Yes I am strigoi but my spies have also told me you have found a way to change a strigoi back to a dhampir or moiri. I will only come forward and reveal myself if you change me back. If you choose to ignore this letter than I will have dear Thalia(**_**A/N pronounced Tal-ya)**_** and Thomas kill Vasilla. Send your answer back with Thalia within a week.**_

_**-Daniel Dragomir~Thomas**_

I looked up to Thalia and spoke. "How do I know this letter is legit?"

"Well for one we haven't killed you. Second What do you have to lose besides the Dragomir girl?" she smirked.

"That's just it! I can't lose Lissa… and she can't lose me. If she dies I die." I said softly.

"Rosemarie. I know this won't mean much to you but I promise that Daniel won't kill Vasilla if you comply." Thalia said looking me into the eyes.

"But Lissa was the once who changed Dimitri back. Not me." I said looking at the ground now.

"But Roza did break Victor Dashkov out of Tarasov prison for information that was needed to change me. Without Roza I would still be strigoi." Dimitri said looking at me. I smiled at him then my mom broke that really nice moment.

"Rose? Did I hear right? You broke Victor Dashkov out of THE MOST SECURE PLACE ON EARTH? What the fuck?" my mother yelled.

"Apparently not secure enough for badass Rose Hathaway! Damn I would have loved to be there Hathaway; and all for a guardian." Thalia admired.

"He must be some special guardian." Thomas said looking back at Dimitri who smiled at me.

"That still doesn't matter Rose! What a stupid thing to do! Victor tortchered the princess and now you have no idea where he is!" my mom yelled.

"Sorry mom I will explain later." I said.

"Now back to buissness. So what will it be?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know yet. I need to ask Lissa first. This all up to her, she's the spirit user not me." I said.

"But she would do anything to save you; Rose. Wouldn't she?" Thomas asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Oh I think you do know, Rose. I think she will do anything for you." Thalia said smiling exposing her fangs.

"Rose, honey. You don't have to do anything!" my mother cried.

"Yes I do." I said sternly.

"Get me a phone Thomas." Thalia ordered. Instantly Thomas was at Thalia's side with a phone in hand.

"Here." She said tossing the phone at me. " I want to hear everything the Princess says." She said.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a tear fall onto my hand. I dialed Abe's cell phone number.

"Abe Mazur here." He said instantly.

"Hey old man. C-can you put Lissa on the phone?" I asked trying to sound strong.

"Rose? Is that you?" Lissa awnsered.

"Yeah it's me. Um I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"'kay go on." She pushed.

"I have a strigoi that needs turned back into moiri." I said letting a tear fall on the cell phone again.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa asked her voice was full with worry.

"God dammit Lissa! I'm fine. I just really need this favor. Please." I begged.

" Okay Rose I will charm a stake. Where are you Rose? We are almost to Spokane."Lissa said.

"Lehigh. We got a motel there." I said stronger. I heard Lissa tell the driver to turn around and head to Lehigh.

"Okay Rose we will be there in three hours. Tops. See you then." Lissa said then hung up.

**A/N There you have it chapter 5! Might not be updating until Monday or Tuesday but I will try to! Hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving! **

**-Courtney **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good I will call Daniel." Thalia said taking the phone and dialed a number.

"Daniel. It's Thalia She has agreed. Yes. OK. They are at Lehigh's Motel off main street. The princess will be here in about three hours, they are also expecting you. Got it boss." Thalia said before hanging up. I looked at Thomas then back at Thalia and compared them. They both had pale blonde hair and the exact same smiles. They were twins!

"Hey Thalia. Is Thomas you twin brother?" I asked.

"Yes how do you know that?" She hissed.

"Your hair and smiles are the exact same. Not to mention I remember reading an article in the paper about twins from the Badica family going missing maybe a year ago and their names were Thaila Andrea Badica and Thomas Benjamin Badica and judging by the picture they look just like you two. Sound familiar?" I push.

" Yes all too familiar . Daniel turned us and we are Thalia and Thomas Badica. Daniel turned us for our powers." Thalia said.

" What powers?" I ask.

"Thomas is a spirit user and I'm shadow kissed much like you, Rose." Thalia said looking outside. I looked at Dimitri who looked just as shocked as me.

"But then you were a strigoi when-" Dimitri began but Thalia cut him off.

"When you were one of us? Yes. I and I know all about you and Miss Hathaway back in Russia. By the way how is dear old Nathan?" She asked.

"Dead. I killed him." Dimitri said blankly.

"What a shame he was a good lover. Why did you kill him?" she asked sitting down on the musty old couch.

"He tried to kill Roza and I couldn't let that happen." He said not looking away from her.

"Oh you two still a thing? Well! There went my plans with us!" Thalia said raising an eyebrow at Dimitri. I saw that and something in me just snapped.

"Okay listen here you little bitch! Your lucky I haven't staked you yet! So if I were you I would shut that mouch of yours right now." I threatened.

"I'm lucky? More like your lucky I haven't drained you by now!" Thalia sneered.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! You and Belikov are together together? What in the hell? What else have you been keeping from me?" My mother yelled.

"Not now mom. I'm dealing with something." I said.

"Ready so I can enjoy your blood?" Thalia asked as I turned back to her but she never got to touch me because she was picked up and thrown across the room. Dimitri got in front of me protectively and looked Thalia dead in the eyes.

"You will NEVER EVER threaten to lay a hand on Rose again." The look in Thalia's eyes at that moment were dangerous and I thought that we were all for sure dead when the door opened and another strigoi stepped in. He had sandy blonde hair and the familiar mossy green eyes. That had to be Daniel.

"D-Daniel!" Thalia studdered.

"Thalia go wait outside!" Daniel barked. Thalia huffed and walked outside slamming the door behind her.

"Rosemarie! How nice to finally meet you. Thank-you for accepting my invitation. Was Thalia behaving? She's a real hot head." Daniel said smiling.

"She was okay but that isn't important right now. And please just call me Rose." I said hoping he wouldn't call me by my full name.

"Very well then." Where is my sister? I have only seen her from photographs of her Andre, Lady Dragomir, and my father. I want to see her Rose." He said looking desperate.

"She is on her way but you may only see her if I or any other guardian is present, and one other thing, Daniel. She doesn't know that you're the strigoi." I said. Daniel looked shocked but then looked back at the ground. "I see."

"I'm sorry Daniel, but once Lissa sees you she will know instantly because you look so much like Andre." I said quickly. Daniel smiled baring his fangs but I didn't see evil. I saw an actual person trapped in that body that wanted nothing to do with being undead. Just like I saw with Dimitri. I saw that he hated being strigoi. The only reason why he tolerated being one was for Lissa. I knew Daniel was really and truly her brother.

"Hey Rose go to sleep will you? I'm not leaving! I will have Dimitri wake you when Lissa has arrived." Daniel said nodding. I thanked him and fell back onto the pillow and instantly into an Adrian dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rose is there something wrong? You look really happy." Adrian said smiling.

"I found Lissa's lost half-brother!" I squealed. "Or actually he found me."

"And? What does he look like?" Adrian asked.

"Um he's nice and looks exactly like Andre. But there's one more little detail, Adrian." I say.

"Go on Rose." He pushes.

"He's the strigoi that Lissa's going to stake. He wants to be turned back into a miori. Oh and do you remember the Badica twins that went missing?" I ask.

"Yeah why?" he asks.

"They're here too and they are just like me and Lissa! Thomas is a spirit user and Thalia is shadow kissed." I blurted.

"Spirit user?" Adrian said. I was about to respond but Adrian started to fade quickly. I realized that somebody was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri standing over me.

" Rose! Rose wake up the Princess is almost here." He said.

"How long was I asleep?" I yawn.

"A little over two hours. You sleep hard, Rose." He laughed.

"Adrian paid me a little visit. I told him about Daniel, Thalia, and Thomas." I said. I got up and got dressed. I turned around and my eyes met Dimitri's. He was looking at me with wonder.

"What?" I ask.

"Roza. I'm sorry for what I said to you in church. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I hurt you like that." Dimitri said looking down at the ground. I walked over to him and looked into his eyes. The brown orbs seemed to go on forever.

"I already told you a million times, Dimitri. I forgive you." I said softly. IN his eyes there was a hint of curiosity.

"How can you forgive so easily? After all those horrible and cruel things I did to you?" he asked still studying me.

"Because I knew it wasn't you. And because I never stopped loving you." I said.

He smiled and brought his lips down to mine. Electric shocks shot through my body. The kiss was soft and warm. His aftershave overwhelming me but too amazing to pull away. I never wanted the kiss to end. His arms pulled me closer deepening the kiss. Then through the bond I felt Lissa was almost to the door.

I pulled away barely managing to say "Lissa". Dimitri smiled and let go of my waist. He opened the door to the Living room where Daniel, Thalia, Thomas, and my mom were all deep in conversation. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Lissa!" I squealed. "Where's Adrian?"

"Uh yeah-" she began but then her eyes saw Daniel. Her eyes were huge with disbelief.

"Lissa. This is Daniel Dragomir-Thomas. Your half-brother. Daniel this is Vasilisa Dragomir. Your sister. Lissa Daniel is the strigoi that wants to come back as a miori." I told her. Lissa looked at Daniel. Through the bond I heard her compare everything. His hair. His eyes. Andre.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Almost 21. I'm as old as Andre would be." Daniel awnsered.

"You look just like Andre. Only Andre was much taller. It's almost like a flashback." Lissa breathed.

"Uh Lissa you remember Thalia and Thomas –" he began but Lissa cut him off.

"Badica? Tallie! Tommie! Remember me? I went to your fourteenth birthday party! Tallie I got you those Jimmy Choo boots. And Tommie I got you the new xbox with some kind of Halo game." Lissa said.

"Yeah I remember. I loved those boots. I wish I had them now even it they are out of season." Thalia said smiling.

"Um Lissa sorry to change the subject but sunrise is in about an hour and they are still strigoi." I said urgently. Lissa nodded and remover three stakes.

"Who's first?" Lissa asked. Daniel stepped up.

"I am." He said.

"Okay. I'm sorry if this hurts a little. Thank you for finding Rose." Lissa smiled.

"You're welcome. Let's get this over with." He said breathing deeply.

Lissa nodded and took a deep breath. With the stake in hand she walked up to Daniel and plunged it into his heart. Daniel screamed as he and Lissa were swallowed by a bright light. I thought back to when Lissa changed Dimitri back. I almost ran in there thinking it was Dimitri but then I felt a strong hand on my arm. I turned around thinking it was Dimitri but only saw a fist coming at me.

Then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**(a/n) sorry I haven't updated in a while everybody I lost my story but found it! Here is the latest installment of my version of Last Sacrifice. I think this chapter is my favorite by far! Hope you all like. Pleas I would love to hear ALL you comments good or ok! Not to horrible please just tell me what should be different. Thanks **___

I don't know how long I was out. I couldn't see anything so I slipped inside Lissa's head.

"Dimitri. Where's Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I thought she was over by you." He said confused.

"Princess! Belikov! Over here!" My mother cried. They both ran over to her and saw why she was panicked. On the ground was a pool of blood with shards of glass. Taped to the broken window was a note.

_**Belikov,**_

_** If you ever want to see Rosemarie Hathaway alive again you will come alone to the Spokane warehouse you once held Princess Vasilisa and Lord Ozera. I will know if you are alone or not. If you come with company I will kill and I will enjoy it.**_

_**-Nathan**_

I heard Lissa scream at the same time my mom gasp.

"I'm going after her. I can't lose her. Not again." Dimitri said firmly. I wanted to be there with him to let him know I was okay. Suddenly Adrian walked in.

"Adrian! Rose is gone. A strigoi, Nathan, took her." Lissa cried.

"What? Wait hold on. Rose is asleep. I will try to contact her." Adrian said.

":How do you know that?" Dimitri asked.

"I've dream walked with her lots of times. I can tell when she is and when she's not." He snapped clearly annoyed. Adrian laid down and tried to focus on finding me. I slipped out of Lissa's head and into my own thick black fog and suddenly I was on a mountain top with Adrian standing opposite me. He saw me and instantly ran to me.

"Oh my God Rose! What did he do to you?" Adrian demanded.

"What do you mean? I don't know what happened." I said. The next thing I know Adrian is handing my a mirror. When I saw my face mimicked Adrian's. All over my neck was dried blood. I had a black eye and a busted lip. But what looked really bad was the black and blue bruises all over my arms and a big bruise on my abdomen.

"Bu-But this can't happen! Adrian promise me you won't let Dimitri come near here! They will kill him." I cried.

"Good! The world will be better when he is gone!" he snapped.

"No! I won't let you say that. It would hurt me too much if either of you died. Please Adrian." I begged.

"No Rose. We need you so I am going to tell him and let him go after you." He says just before fading away.

"NO!" I yelled into the darkness. I sat up with a hard jolt. I needed to know what he was going to say to Dimitri. I went back into Lissa's head and watched the conversation.

"Belikov, go! Rose is in a lot of trouble. They've been feeding from her and beating her. I don't think she will survive another feeding." He said. Before I could focus on anymore of the conversation a wave of nausea hit me hard nearly knocking me over. I snapped back into my own head and the first thing I saw was red eyes starring into my eyes.

"He's coming isn't he Rose?" Nathan said and started to laugh.

_**(a/n) again! Sorry the chapter is oober short but the next chapter is REAL exciting! Please review **___

_**~Courtney**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Go to hell! Oh wait you don't have to wait long because you will be dead soon enough." I sneer.

"Feisty. I like my dhampirs that way. Maybe I will keep you." He purrs.

"Dimitri won't get the chance to kill you that job will be long doneby the time he gets here." I snap.

"While your in chains? Try me. If you break them I'll be impressed then." He laughs. Oh shit I had forgotten about that tiny detail. Of course they won't just let me run around the room freely.

"That's what I thought." Nathan said smirking as he got up and left the room shutting the door behind him and locking it. I went back into Lissa's head. Her, Adrian, Thalia, Daniel, Thomas, Mom, Dimitri, and a few others were speeding a van towards the warehouse.

"Dimitri, no matter what keep Rose safe." Adrian begged.

"I promise to keep her safe at all costs." Dimitri promised. I finally saw the warehouse come into view. I snapped out of Lissa's head and began to break the chair. I rocked back and forth in the chair finally the legs gave out and snapped. I stood up and let the chains fall down around my feet.

"Belikov is a foolish man! His little bloodwhore is dead!" I heard Nathan yell. A weapon! I needed a weapon because of course they had their stupid little humans take mine off of me. My eyes fell on the broken leg of the chair and I snatched it up before I had a chance to think. I jumped up one of the rafters and stood up there waiting for Nathan to come and kill me or rather come to his death. The door opened and Nathan walked in stopping at the chains and he looked at that.

"Well well well. I must say I'm impressed, Rose. You actually got out of your chains. But I am a man of my word and since Mr. Belikov didn't come alone I am here to kill you." He announced.

"I will find you." He taunted.

"No need. I'm going to give myself away! You know I was never very good at hide-n-seek." I say before jumping down with my wooden stake in hand. Nathan was fast enough for Nathan to throw me at the wall and knocking my breath out of me. He chuckled and picked me up by my hair. I screamed by the pain. I felt his sharp fangs prick into my neck. I decided then was the best time to stake him. I shoved my stake in to his chest as hard as I could knowing it wouldn't kill him but it would buy me time. He screamed and released me. I fell back but I was too weak to get past the doorway before I collapsed. Before I blacked out I remember seeing three figures running to me one stopping at me pleading, "Roza. Please stay awake."

I woke up and saw nothing but white all around me. Is this Heaven? I asked myself. Suddenly a girls face appeared in front of me. Lissa's face.

"Rose! You're finally awake. Thank God!" She cried.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"You were held captive by that strigoi Nathan. But that doesn't matter anymore. Um I really need to speak with you when you are all better. You can't handle the stress right now, but later I will tell you." She promised.

"Your pregnant?" I ask.

"What? No. God no." she laughs.

"Princess who are you talking to?" a familiar voice asks.

"Rose. She's awake!" she squeals.

"What? My Roza is awake?" he said. He peered down at me. I instantly got lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi Roza. How are you?" He asks.

"I feel fine right now. When do I get out of here. And what happened that was so bad I'm in the hospital?" I demand to know.

"You lost a lot of blood and you were pretty beat up." He said softly.

"Dimitri I don't think Rose remembers anything of her kidnapping." Lissa said.

"Good." He said sternly.

"I'm going to go find Christian. See you later Rose." Lissa said before leaving me and Dimitri.

"Oh Roza I'm so glad you're safe. And you don't need to worry. Nathan is dead." Dimitri soothed. I suddenly remembered Nathan taking me and feeding off of me. I was the bait for Dimitri. There was another think involving Dimitri I just couldn't remember. Then I remembered Daniel.

"Is Daniel okay? Is he miori again?" I ask.

"Yes and so are Thalia and Thomas. Thalia wanted to apologize about earlier with how she acted. She would be here but her and Thomas went back to their parents house for the weekend." He said.

"Good. They need to. Their parents deserve to know that they are alive. Hold on. Did you ever call your mom?" I ask.

"No. I don't think they will accept me back after what I did to you." He said looking down at the ground.

"WHAT? They deserve to know your alive!" I growled. Before he could argue I snatched my bag up from the table beside me ad punched I Olena's number. The dial tone kicked in and almost instantly somebody picked up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello?" Olena's voice said.

"Hey Olena. It's Rose." I said.

"Oh Roza! How are you? We miss you around here. Are you back home or still in Russia?" she asked.

"I'm good and at home and I miss all of you too! But I have somebody else who wants to talk to you." I smile at Dimitri and shove the phone in his hand.

"Hi mama…it's Dimka." He said quietly.

"DIMKA? BUT YOU'RE DEAD!" She cried.

"I was a strigoi but Roza and Princess Vasilisa brought me back to my dhampir self. Please mama don't cry." He soothed her.

"I don't believe it. Roza said herself you were gone! How is this possible?" She asked.

"It is a long story but I have to go right now but I will call you back as soon as possible. I love you." He said and hung up. He looked back at me and shook his head.

"Thank-you Roza." He said kissing my head. The nurse came with my charts in hand.

"Well Miss Hathaway your charts are looking very nice. You are free to go." She said smiling.

"Really? That is great! I will be going then. Thank-you." I said getting up from the bed. I grabbed my small bag and Dimitri grabbed my other hand and together we walked out of the tiny hospital together.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"To the hotel across the road. Everybody went back to court except Daniel, Lissa, and Christian." He said.

"Daniel stayed?" I asked.

"Well he went to Oklahoma to visit his mother. This is going to be a nice weekend." He said.

"Finally. But I am going to take a shower right now. Being held captive for a while makes you smelly." I say.

"Oh Roza. I don't care how you smell. I love you." He said.

"I care how I smell and I love you too Comrade." I say heading to the bathroom.

As I'm standing under the shower head I have small visions of my kidnapping.

*_**flashback***_

"_**Yes! I finally have the famous Rosemarie Hathaway! I will awaken her for revenge on Dimitri. For ordering me around when he took over. Now I have his precious little girlfriend and maybe I won't awaken her. Maybe I will keep her to myself as a bloodwhore." Nathan said.**_

"_**Master! No. I won't let you drink from another. I am here for that matter. Drink from me and only me!" a girl pleaded.**_

"_**Oh Viktoria you know very well that I love your blood very much, however, Rosemarie is the key to bringing your dear older brother down." He laughed.**_

_***end flashback***_

I shut the water off and wrapped myself in a towel and ran out to Dimitri.

"Dimitri! I'm so sorry I didn't remember__until now but when Nathan had me he said something that he would either awaken me or keep me as a bloodwhore and that's when somebody in the room spoke up and started to whine about drinking from them and only them. That person was your sister Viktoria." I cried.

**(A/N) end of chapter 10 :D Instead of a twist with Alberta I decided to do Viktoria! I love viki to death but this is more interesting **** Chapter 11 will be up very shortly! Please Review this chapter!**

**-Courtney**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What? No! Not Viktoria! Why would she do such a thing?" Dimitri yelled. His eyes went from a chocolate brown to tints of red in them. What was going on?"

"Dimitri. Calm down your scaring me." I say. He looks at me and looks at the floor. I couldn't see the red in his eyes any longer. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I just don't understand why Viktoria would do such a thing." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember until now." I sobbed. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me tighter and laid down on the bed.

"It's okay Roza it isn't your fault. Go to sleep." He said and kissed my forehead. I stayed there trying to remember anything further but yet nothing else came. I finally gave up and fell into a dark dream.

I finally emerged in a meadow.

"Adrian? Get you butt out here now!" I demanded. Nothing. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped around just as a figure came out of the shadows. That figure wasn't Adrian. It was a little girl.

"You must Rose. I'm Mai." The girl said.

"Okay how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I was sent to find you from Vladimir and Anna. Surely you've heard of them. They need you to complete a mission for them." She said.

"Why me? And yes I have heard of them. Anna is Shadow kissed like me." I said not looking away from her.

"Exactly! Now if you will please follow me." She said turning back towards the shadows.

"Wait. Are you dead?" I ask immediately wishing I could take it back.

" I am much more alive that you think, but you can say I am dead. But so are you Rose." Mai said.

"No I am breathing and my heart is beating. I am alive!" I snap.

"Here you are known as dead seeing as no living person may enter and leave again to live except the very few shadow kissed people." Mai said and she grabbed my hand. We were I guess you could say In the clouds and finally we fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Vlad and Anna sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Hello Rosemarie." A woman says.

" What am I doing here?" I ask.

"You have a mission to save the world, Rose." Vald said.

"okay but why me? There are plenty of Shadow kissed people out there." I say.

" We feel you have the destiny the others do not. Now Rose we have knowledge about a strigoi uprising on our hands. You may have just killed their second leader, Nathan and brought Daniel back to his Miori being, however, strigoi numbers are increasing very quickly." Anna said.

"So.. I am supposed to.." I start.

"So you must make a decision. Sacrifice yourself and save the world or let the world go into war killing humans, moiri, and dhampir." Vlad finished.

"What? But my life is perfect right now!" I cry out.

"You don't have to decide right now Rose. But soon." Anna said.

"We will be in touch. So will Mai." Vlad said nodding towards Mai. I looked back at Vlad and Anna who were now fading. I didn't want to lose Lissa or Dimitri. But either way I would loose them. I knew which way I had to choose but I had to speak to them both before finalizing my choice.


	12. Author's note

Authors Note

Hey everybody it's Courtney just saying I am currently writing chapter 12 and its getting good in the story! I must say that my reviews disappoint me. By the time I post the next chapter can I get 5-10 more reviews or I might quit writing the story. And I think you all might just love the next few chapters, however, if I don't see at least 5 new reviews you may never read them! As of now I am holding them ransom! Mwhahaha!

Xoxo,

Courtney


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up expecting for Dimitri to be in the chair reading a western novel or maybe asleep. Instead I found a note laying on the pillow next to me.

_**Roza,**_

_**I'm sorry but I have to go to Baia and talk to Viktoria. If she turns strigoi I don't know what I will do. Go back to court with the Princess and I will be back. I love you.**_

_**Dimitri**_

No, I couldn't believe this. He left again. I jumped off the bad and threw on clothes and threw more in a small duffle bag. I called a taxi to take me to the Lehigh airport. An hour later a small yellow taxi pulled up infront of the motel and honked. I grabbed my bag, wallet, and cell phone and shut the door behind me leaving behind a note to Lissa explaining what was going on.

The ride to the airport was short and I paid the driver and went to the ticket booth.

"Hi I need a ticket to Russia." I told the woman behind the counter.

"Russia. When would you like that?" she asked.

"As soon as possible. A family emergency came up." I said.

"Okay the next flight will take off in about fifteen minutes from gate A13. That will be $1,398.18. How would you like to pay?" she asked. I looked in my wallet thankful I still had Adrian's credit card he had given to me and handed it to her. She charged the card and handed me the ticket.

"Have a nice flight." She said smiling. I waved my thanks and headed for A13 and headed for the man I loved.

I found my seat quickly and sat down. I thought about what Lissa would think of this and so I decided to check in on her. Lissa and Christian were in our room and Lissa had my note in her hand.

"Maybe we should go back to court, Lissa." Christian said.

"I know but it isn't the same without Rose. She has always been there for me. Now I have to go back and present Daniel to the ENTIRE council without Rose by my side? I don't know if I can do it." She whispered.

"We can wait until Rose gets back to present Daniel and remember you don't have to anything alone." He said cupping Lissa's chin in his hand and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Christian." Lissa said with a smile on her face. I had to hurry in Baia. Lissa needed me to be there with her at court and I needed her. I slipped out of her head and back into mine.

"Hi." A voice said making me jump. I turned to see a boy maybe my age with Mai. Mai?

"Um hi. Can I help you?" I ask unsure of whether to ask Mai why she is here.

"Are those seats taken? We have rowdy boys near us and my sister gets migranes." He says. I let them sit in my row.

"I'm Josh and this is Mai." He introduces.

"Josh she knows who I am. Now Rose not to pressure you or anything but Vald and Anna well mostly Anna need you to make a decision." Mai says instantly.

"I just talked to them. Plus I need to talk to Lissa, Dimitri, and Adrian. They are the most important people in my life." I say.

"Okay. Whatever just hurry the world doesn't have forever. Were you just checking on the Princess?" she asks.

"Mai. We aren't anywhere near the Princess how would she know how the Princess is doing?" Josh snorted.

"Hey dumb bell. Didn't Vlad and Anna tell you that Rose and the Princess share a bond? I swear why Anna made you come with me is way beyond me." Mai sighed. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. This was going to be a long trip. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**(A/N) Hey everybody! Thanks for the comments and reviews! I will now continue to write. But I still want my reviews! Sorry this is a suckish chapter but the next chapter will be up tomorrow. So what do you guys think about Dimitri leaving without a proper goodbye? What do you think will happen when Rose gets to Baia? Review with your answers please!**

**Xoxo **

**Courtney :D**


	14. Another Authors Note!

Hey everybody! I'm suuuper sorry! I have to rewrite EVERYTHING I've done with me story but if all goes well i should have a few chapters up tomorrow! My last one got thrown away :( But I didn't mean to leave it there! I hope I haven't lost my tough so bare with meee!

xoxo,

Courtney!


End file.
